Te encontraré
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: "Mi chica perfecta es aquella que juega a videojuegos". Matt encuentra en un juego online a una chica de la Wammy's House y, en un impulso, le dice que si la encuentra en la vida real, va a salir con ella. "¿Y yo qué recibo si te encuentro?" "Lo que quieras" "Bien." MattxOC
1. El avatar con la espada nivel 56

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece.**

**Bueno, esto es un MattxOC un poco raro, corto, que se me pasó por la cabeza a raíz de pensar en Sword Art Online, aunque el juego que aquí se representa no es ni de lejos como ese. En fin, espero que os guste. **

Capítulo 1- El avatar con la espada nivel 56.

Oscuridad. Si había alguna palabra que en ese momento definía a la perfección la habitación de Matt y Mello en ese momento, aquella era sin duda alguna "oscuridad". El motivo era simple, puesto que era de noche y ninguno de los dos había encendido una luz. Mello se encontraba haciendo quién sabe qué en su ordenador, y el pelirrojo se estaba dedicando a jugar a un juego MMORPG en la red que se había descargado recientemente.

Logró subirlo a un nivel aceptable en poco menos de tres días, y en ese momento se encontraba en una mazmorra en el subsuelo de una de las islas más frecuentadas de todo el mapa del juego. Y aquello no le estaba resultando precisamente senzillo, no dejaba que otros le pisotearan los premios especiales.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamó, al perder un anillo de oro que habría vendido a muy buen precio.

-No grites gilipollas.- Espetó Mello.

-Lo siento.

En el orfanato no podían pasar noches en vela como esa. Eran las tres y cuarto de la madrugada, de modo que les caería una muy buena encima si los encargados descubrían en qué estaban empleando su tiempo de descanso, el cual podría llamarse casi obligatorio.

Continuó maldiciendo en voz baja cuando se le cerró el paso a la última sala de ese lugar y, cabreado y de evidente mal humor, regersó a su guarida para supervisar su inventario. Aquello apestaba, realmente los jugadores eran muy buenos en ese juego, y no le gustaba demasiado. Era repugnante, pero a la vez le emocionaba el tener que esforzarse el doble para lograr un objetivo.

-Maldita mazmorra...- Gruñó. Se quitó las gafas un momento y rebuscó entre todas las cosas que tenia tiradas en su cama hasta dar con el paquete de tabaco. Ahora le tocaba encontrar el mechero.

-No te sulfures tanto por un simple juego.- Dijo Mello.- Hay cosas más importantes en la vida que eso.

Matt no dijo nada. Tras encontrar lo que buscaba se encendió el cigarrillo y fumó ansiosamente. Luego abrió la ventana para que se marchara el olor a tabaco y empezó de nuevo desde la entrada en la mansión.

Sus ojos se abrieron durante unos segundos al ver un avatar que había entrado en la batalla en la que participaba. O tal vez sería más correcto aclarar que lo que vió fue una fabulosa espada nivel 56, algo poco habitual en una mazmorra de tan bajo nivel dentro de lo común.

Es decir, que para un avatar nivel 27 tener una espada tan buena era anormal.

-¿Soul36?- Dijo casi en un susurro, pues el nombre del avatar era bastante simple. Estuvo dudando sobre si enviarle o no una solicitud de amistad, y terminó haciendo click en "enviar". Cuando terminó la batalla, pudo ver el icono que le informaba que su solicitud había sido aceptada, y acto seguido decidió preguntarle por la espada.

"Contactos con un nivel 60", dijo _Soul36_.

"Eso no es muy común, cómo lo lograste?". Normalmente se buscaban amistades del mismo nivel y mismo rango, puesto que te bajaba la reputación hacer amigos de más de 5 niveles inferiores a ti.

"Haciendo negocios todo se logra".

Matt buscó en los datos de Soul36 el nivel de su reputación. Tal y como esperaba, era bastante alto. Y no sólo el tal avatar nivel 60 le había dado un alto nivel de reputación, algo muy importante en ese juego, sino que había cedido una de sus espadas. Aquello era, en definitiva, muy poco normal.

"¿Y cómo has negociado con un nivel 60?"

"Eso no voy a decirlo"

Se apoyó en la pared, al tiempo que sentía un escalofrío y Mello le pedía de forma brusca que cerrara la maldita ventana, puesto que en Londres, incluso estando en primavera, hacía un frío glacial.

"¿Cómo te llamas?", decidió entablar conversación con esa persona, pues de ese modo provablemente conseguiría congeniar con ella y, en un tiempo, tal vez desvelaría el por qué logró entablar amistad con un nivel 60.

"No voy a decírselo a un desconocido"

-Tiene su lógica.- Dijo el pelirrojo, al tiempo que se cruzaba de piernas y hacía caso omiso a Mello, quién le había preguntado sobre aquello.

"Además ahora estoy bastante ocupada"

"Eres una chica, entonces."

"Claro. Mi avatar es femenino."

"Hay jugadores que se cambian el sexo en el juego."

Mello cerró el ordenador y le dedicó una mirada asesina a su compañero, provocando que por un momento él despegara la mirada de su ordenador y le interrogara con la mirada. Al parecer el rubio ya estaba bastante cansado y no tenía ganas de soportar más la musiquita, incluso a bajo nivel, del maldito juego al que jugaba. Matt apagó el volumen para complacerle.

"¿Y por qué dices estar bastante ocupada?"

Llegados a ese punto ambos avatares se habían quedado solos en la sala, la cual se había vaciado al abrirse las puertas y quedarse ellos demasiado embobados con la conversación que mantenían por chat como para clickear en la entrada antes que el resto de jugadores.

"Mañana tengo un exámen de tecnología con un profesor de gafas milagrosas, por lo que no podré subir niveles."

Abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal. Mañana, él también tenía un examen de tecnología con un profesor que llevaba gafas. Entre los estudiantes las llaman "milagrosas" porque no hay modo de copiar o de hacer algo que no esté relacionado con la clase sin que te pille.

"Qué casualidad, yo también tengo examen con el señor Retcher." Provó suerte a ver si no se equibocada.

"OK, Linda, no tiene gracia." Dijo Soul36. "La estudiante modelo no tiene por qué quedarse hasta tarde para gastarme una broma como ésta."

"Lamento decirte que no soy ella. ¿Eso quiere decir que tú estás ahora mismo en la Wammy's House?"

"Sep".

_-A veces tengo la impressión de que eres totalmente asexual, Matt.- Dijo Mello mordiendo una tableta de chocolate sonoramente, haciendo énfasis en su nombre para que quedase claro que hablaba de él.- No hay chica que te guste. _

_-Claro que la hay.- No despegó los ojos de la pantalla. _

_-¿Tú crees? _

_-Si. _

_-Pues yo no lo tengo tan claro. ¿Qué chica merecería que la encontraras y trataras de salir con ella, eh, genio de la informática? _

_Matt señaló su consola. _

_-Una a la que le gustaran los videojuegos._

"Suena interesante." Matt pensó en si debería decir o no lo siguiente que tenía en mente. Al final, obtó por enviárselo a Soul36. "¿Qué te parece si jugamos a un juego?"

"No me parece mal. ¿Qué clase de juego?"

"Si te encuentro, vas a salir conmigo." Enviar. "Mi chica perfecta es aquella que se vicia a juegos."

"Tu chica perfecta es bastante general. ¿Qué gano si soy yo la que te encuentra?"

Sonrió ligeramente. Mello ya estaba demasiado dormido de modo que no podría contarle esa pequeña aventura que tenía en mente.

"No sé, lo que quieras."

"Acepto."

"En ese caso, nos vemos mañana, Soul."

"Lo mismo digo, VCRed."


	2. Chicas que juegan a videojuegos

**¡Yay! **

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes. **

**Nota aclarativa: por si no se habia notado en el vocabulario de Mello, lo cierto es que si me gusta cómo quedan ciertas expresiones, por más vulgares que sean, no voy a tener reparos en escribirlas. Sé que a la mayoría no les afecta, pero siempre es mejor (en mi opinión) decirlo. **

Capítulo 2- Chicas que juegan a videojuegos.

Linda recibió una pequeña colleja por parte de una de sus amigas, Zadai, sin motivo aparente. La víctima tuvo que pedir una explicación, y la castaña se vió casi obligada a contarle todo lo sucedido la noche anterior en ese mundo virtual. Linda no se lo creía.

-Seguro que se trata de Matt.- Aclaró.- Así que ya sabes, Zadai, a por él.

-Qué coño va a ser Matt.- Se sonrojó completamente.- Es cierto que ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero aunque se pase el día con una consola no creo que llegue a quedarse hasta las tres de la madrugada en el ordenador. Además, está Mello...

Asintió. Ambas sabían que lo más provable era que Mello le prohibiera jugar a juegos cuando él quería dormir, por lo que el hecho de que se estuviera hasta tarde jugando quedaba totalmente descartado y, por consiguiente, la posibilidad de que se tratara del pelirrojo.

Aunque a Zadai le hubiera encantado que no fuera así, claro estaba.

-Ay, mira que llegas a ser pesimista cuándo quieres.- Dijo Linda.- Lleva gustándote desde que llegaste al orfanato, no entiendo por qué aún no le has dicho nada. Seguro que encajas en su perfil de "chica perfecta".

-Pues yo no creo lo mismo.- Terminó sentada en las escaleras que iban hacia el último piso, dónde estaban las habitaciones del personal de rango importante de aquella institución. Solían sentarse allí porque en todo el día nadie se tomaba la molestia de subir por ellas.

_A sus trece años, Zadai perdió a su madre, la única familia que conocía, en un accidente de tráfico. Había permanecido callada la mayor parte del tiempo y sólo decía monosílabos cuando lo creía estrictamente necesario. No lo asimilaba de ningún modo. _

_Unos policías la llevaron a comisaria, antes de que realmente acallara su boca, para hacerle algunas preguntas rutinarias y, puesto que no tenía família, llevarla a un orfanato. Roger, el encargado de la Wammy's House, no tardó en interesarse. Quería comprovar el coeficiente intelectual de la joven y ver si era apta para ser una posible sucesora de L._

_Cuando la castaña hizo el exámen, el anciano no pareció demasiado sorprendido. Le tendió la mano y con una sonrisa en su rostro le ofreció alojamiento en la Wammy's House. La chica aun se encontraba demasiado trastornada por todo lo que habia sucedido y no pudo entender el alcanze de todo aquello, de modo que asintió como si viera llover y se dejó hacer. _

_Aquella misma noche durmió en una cómoda y mullida cama del orfanato. Tenía algo de miedo, y no sabía del todo por qué motivo, pero aún así pudo dormir más tranquila de lo que hubiera planeado en un buen principio. _

_Por la mañana fue al despacho de ese tal Roger para hablar. No le habían dicho sobre el qué, y cuándo llegó se encontró con un joven pelirrojo de aproximadamente su edad (pronto descubriría que tenían la misma) que estaba sentado en el suelo al tiempo que degustaba un chupa chups, jugando con su consola. _

_-¿Te gustan los videojuegos?- Preguntó, con una ancha sonrisa. El joven pareció haber guardado con anterioridad la partida y había levantado la cabeza, asintiendo con ésta y devolviéndole la pregunta al tiempo que se ilusionaba por encontrar a otro igual que él. _

_-No.- Fuera ilusiones.- Pero a mi hermano le gustaban mucho. _

_Aquella tarde pensó en el chico. Descubrió que se llamaba Matt y que iba a su misma clase, además de que, poco a poco, la curiosidad se volvió en algo mucho más fuerte. No amor, eso tardó un poco más en llegar, pero lo cierto era que muchos lo podrían llegar a llamar de ese modo._

Matt se encontraba conectado a su juego desde su portátil cuándo escuchó un ruido brusco en la entrada de su habitación. Se anotó mentalmente el pedirle a Mello que abriera la puerta con más cuidado. Debía decírselo cuando dejara de estar de tan mal humor.

-Maldita rata blanca y peluda.- Dijo, dejando caer su cuerpo en la cama, rebotando, girándose de golpe y rebuscando entre sus pertenencias las múltiples tabletas de chocolate que tenía de reserva.- Voy a matarlo uno de estos días.

El pelirrojo se vió obligado a guardar la partida y apagar su consola.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Él ha sacado un puto 10 en el exámen de física y yo un 9'99. Un maldito acento, Matt. ¡Un maldito y asqueroso acento!- Le tiró el cojín como si la culpa fuera suya y desenvolvió otra tableta, que mordió con una rabia impresionante.- Además pude ver las miradas de las personas de la clase.

-Dudo mucho que no quisieran estar en tu lugar.

-¡Todos reían, maldita sea! ¿Acaso es gracioso el no poner un acento correctamente? ¡Que se vayan al infierno!

Matt pensó que lo más provable era que lo hubiera malinterpretado todo.

-Seguro que no hay para tanto. Puedo apostar que Linda no se ha reído de ti.

-Eso no importa.- Ya estábamos de nuevo.- El caso es que el resto sí lo ha hecho y eso me enfurece. Tengo la impresión de que voy a tener que idear un nuevo plan para evitar que la ratilla me supere.

Volvió a encender su consola, convencido de que aquello sería todo una simple confusión y que su mal humor pronto se calmaría con tal cantidad de dulce ingerida. Al pelirrojo le parecía confuso que de tanto comer dulce su carácter se fuera volviendo más amargo. Era algo contradictorio.

Por otro lado, en la habitación de Zadai, un piso por debajo de las habitaciones de los chicos, la castaña estaba iniciando sesión en uno de sus juegos favoritos, sin duda, y más después de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior con VCRed.

"Parece que alguien tiene mucho tiempo libre después del examen de tecnología."

-Hablando del rey de Roma, por allí se asoma.- Dijo para sí misma, al tiempo que revisaba su inventario. No quería parecer una desesperada por responderle. Una vez supervisó las tareas de su guarida decidió que era el momento indicado para inciar una conversación, sin la necesidad de olvidar sus otras tareas de ese mundo virtual.

"Sep, sin duda alguna."

"Ahora parece ser que hay bastante jaleo en el patio trasero." Zadai se paró a pensar durante un momento. Es decir, si su ventana tenía acceso al patio trasero del orfanato, eso quería decir que su habitación se encontraba en el mismo lado que la suya. Hizo cálculos mentales. La habitación de Matt también se encontraba en ese lado, aunque le pareciera imposible.

"¿Si?" No le diría que la hubicación de su habitación también era aquella.

"Exacto. ¿Qué te parece si vamos y nos vemos un poco? Evidentemente, quien encuentre antes al otro gana la apuesta, ya lo sabes."

Zadai permaneció en silencio, pensativa. Observó el patio trasero y pudo reconocer a todos los que se encontraban allí. Matt no estaba. Y, aunque hubiera un punto ciego desde el lugar dónde estaba situada su ventana, había pocas provabilidades de que se encontrara allí.

"Pareces ansioso." Le picó.

"Sólo tengo ganas de ver qué tipo de chica es la que está detrás de Soul36."

"¿Y si no te gusta qué harás?"

"Simplemente retiraré la apuesta."

"Qué bien que vivimos." Zadai se sintió deprimida ante aquello. Se sentía como si en realidad la estuvieran usando. Estuvo tentada a decirselo a VCRed.

"¿Es un sí?"

"Tengo la sensación de que simplemente eres un chico desesperado." Lo soltó.

Al otro lado de la pantalla, Matt se sintió mal. Lo cierto era que no es que estuviera desesperado, era que, fuera de la poca monotonía que lo ofrecían los berrinches de su compañero de habitación, aquello era algo nuevo que le divertía y le interesaba.

"Bueno, si al descubrir quien soy no quieres tener nada conmigo tampoco voy a tener que obligarte, ¿no crees?"

Zadai sonrió.

"Entre las 5 y las 5:30 voy a estar en el patio trasero. No es seguro que me vaya o aparezca en dichas horas, tenlo claro."

"Me too." Y se desconectó, al tiempo que rebisava sus provisiones de tabaco. Perfecto, no tendría que salir a escondidas del orfanato para comprarlo. Aquello sería entretenido, se dijo.


	3. La sospechosa número uno

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, sólo lo uso para que almas como vosotros podáis entrar en una historia como la mía. Vamos, desperdiciar vuestro tiempo. **

**Así que, de nuevo, gracias por los reviews. Me alegran realmente :))**

Capítulo 3- La sospechosa número uno.

"Tengo a tres posibles chicas que puedan ser Soul36." Dijo Matt cuando, aquella noche a las tantas de la madrugada nuevamente, se encontró con ese avatar justo cuando salía de una de las mazmorras. Había abierto el chat para comprovar qué amistades tenía conectadas y no pudo resistirse a hablar con ella.

"Yo también tengo cuatro posibles VCRed." Aquello le hizo sonreír. Presintió que sería interesante prestar atención a la conversación que iniciaría en breve y prosiguió al ritual de abrir la ventana y encenderse un cigarrillo.

"Entonces di."

"Ya que has abierto tu el tema, creo más apropiado que seas también tu quién diga primero a las posibles Soul36."

"En ese caso..." Matt quitó la ceniza que le había caído en el pantalón por un descuido y se puso a escribir.

Había una chica, un año menor que él, de cabello rubio casi blanco y ojos negros que de vez en cuando se interesaba por los videojuegos a los que jugaba. Creía recordar que se llamaba Lara. Luego había intuido que podría ser Anaelle, una de las amigas de Linda, no demasiada buena en la informática pero que gustaba del anime. Aquel dato podría ser bueno si además jugaba a juegos, cosa que encontró probable. Y por último, había una chica con la que apenas hablaba en clase y que ingresó al orfanato hacía unos años, de cabello castaño y amiga de Linda, que se estaba hasta bien tarde despierta.

"Jajajaja, ¿y por qué por el hecho de pasarse hasta tarde despierta es sospechosa?"

"Se encontraba entre las cinco y las cinco y media en el patio. Se llamaba Zadai, si mal no recuerdo."

"En ese caso, según tu, soy o Lara, Anaelle o Zadai. Aunque encuentro poco provable que sospeches así como asi de la segunda."

"Ahora te toca decir a ti los cuatro chicos que tienes en mente." Aquello resultaba entretenido.

En el patio encontró cuatro sospechosos. Estaba Eliot, un joven rubio que traía siempre consigo un comic y unas ojeras considerables. Sam, quién siempre estaba hablando de videojuegos para la Game Boy. Estaba Matt, el freak oficial de los videojuegos, y finalmente Arnold, un joven bueno en la informática que presumía de poder diseñar sus propios videojuegos.

"Qué controlados los tienes a todos."

"Sep. ¿He acertado?" Al otro lado de la pantalla, Matt sonrió, aunque primero esperó a que ella contestara su misma pregunta. Pareció dudar, pero al parecer el pelirrojo no se había equibocado.

"Correcto, acertaste. Soy uno de esos cuatro chicos."

Zadai dió un brinco en la cama. Respiró profundamente antes de quitarse todas las ilusiones que pudiera tener. Se acomodó un par de cabellos antes de decirle a VCRed que se si eso ya hablarían más tarde, pues tenía asuntos pendientes en otros juegos.

Se despidieron.

...

Durante toda la clase de matemáticas que tanto Zadai como Matt tenían por la mañana, había estado lloviendo a cántaros. Ambos se habían quedado chateando hasta muy tarde la noche anterior en el dichoso juego y traían unas ojeras considerables. Claro que la castaña procuraba que ningún chico de sus cuatro sospechosos la viera.

-Pareces un zombie.- Escuchó que alguien decía, con voz conocida, en un lugar que tenía más que controlado. No podia ser...

-Y tu un amargado, Mello.- Matt hacía caso omiso de lo que su amigo le decía, e incluso el profesor se habia rendido tiempo atrás a pedirle que no jugara a la consola durante las clases, puesto que estaba demostrado que no afectaba en absoluto a su inteligencia.- Déjame subir al menos de nivel.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo. Zadai se aburría un poco, y dejó volar su mente. Deseaba que llegara la noche para jugar y hablar con VCRed. Habia observado a todos y cada uno de sus sospechosos, y el que más provabilidades tenía de ser dicho avatar era, sin duda alguna, Matt.

-O al menos espero que lo que siento por él no me esté jugando una mala pasada.- Se dijo, cuando terminaron la clase.

Caminó sola durante un rato, y pasó un poco de tiempo con sus amigas antes de despedirse para ir definitivamente a su habitación y encender el ordenador. La noche casi había caído y la tormenta había empezado a volverse más fuerte.

-...- Palideció.- No puede ser...

No había conexión a Internet en esos momentos. Un tic extraño se instaló descaradamente en su ceja derecha y otro, desacompasado con el anterior, en la izquierda. Realmente aquello no podia estar pasándole a ella. No, no cuando había pasado un dia tan aburrido y no habia otra cosa que deseara más que hablar con VCRed y jugar a juegos online.

-¡Joder!- Bramó cabreada.- ¡Joder, joder, joder!

-¡Ey!- Escuchó que alguien la gritaba desde afuera, y aun lloviendo sacó la cabeza, con curiosidad. Se encontró con la cabeza de Mello en la ventana de arriba, y se sonrojó al imaginar que Matt se encontraria allí también.- ¿Hace falta gritar lo molesta que estás? Yo lo estoy si lo haces, ¿lo captas?

La castaña se quedó mirando embobada el rostro de Mello. Nunca se habia fijado en que fuera tan guapo, pero aun así no superaba a Matt ni de lejos. Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, y asintió al tiempo que se disculpaba a su manera.

-¡Zadai!- La gritó una de sus amigas, entrando descaradamente en su habitación.- ¿Has visto que no hay conexión a Internet?

En la ventana de arriba, Matt pausó el juego para escuchar lo que sucedia. Aquello le interesaba.

-Lo acabo de ver, qué rabia.- Reconoció la voz de Zadai. Un punto más a favor de que fuera una sospechosa en potencia.

-En ese caso... ¿sales a tomar algo?

-Sep.- Matt abrió los ojos. Soul36 solía decir cosas como "sep".- Bajo en un minuto.

El pelirojo se acomodó en la cama y reaunudó el juego con una sonrisa. Tener consolas portátiles era muy útil. Y tener la ventana en una posición privilegiada, también lo era, no le cabía duda alguna. Zadai se habia convertido en su primera sospechosa.


	4. Un freak que lee un cómic

**Gracias por todos vuestro reviews, aquí les dejo el capítulo cuatro, ¡que espero que disfrutéis tanto como los anteriores! **

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, sólo Zadai y ésta historia.**

Capítulo 4- Un freak que lee un cómic.

Habían pasado un par de días, y Matt cada vez tenía más claro que la chica que se escondía detrás de Soul36 era Zadai, amiga de Linda, secretamente enganchada a los videojuegos, aunque no tenía idea de por qué motivo lo estava. Rebuscando en su memoria recordó que, a su llegada, le había comunicado que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

Aquella tarde, el pelirojo se encontraba sentado en el césped del campo de fútbol con su inseparable consola, observando por el rabillo del ojo como la cola de cabellos castaños de su primera sospechosa se movía de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué tanto la vas a mirar?- Un compañero de clase se sentó a su lado. Lo reconoció casi al instante; se trataba de Eliot, uno de los sospechosos de Soul36.- Cualquiera diría que te gusta.- Sus ojos lo miraban mal, como si desconfiara de él.

Matt se puso sus gafas y reaunudó la partida que había dejado a la mitad cuando apareció el joven.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Debí suponerlo.- Sacó un cómic de su mochila y se quedó al lado del pelirrojo hasta que el profesor le llamó la atención. Entonces se levantó y guardó sus pertenencias, dirigiéndole una última mirada a Matt, quién solamente estaba jugando.- Últimamente pareces estar menos ausente que de costumbre.

-¿Tu crees?- No despegó la vista de la pantalla.- Vaya, no pensaba que te preocuparas tanto por mi, Eliot.- Ante aquella frase el rubio frunció el ceño, pero se contuvo.

-De todas formas,- Comenzó, ignorando el sarcasmo con el que se le había dirigido.- no sería agradable competir contigo en algo como esto.

-Hmm... lamento decirte que no sé de qué me hablas.- Matt levantó la vista, topándose con la mirada fría y poco amigable del friki de los cómics.- Tal vez deberías de ser algo más directo con tus palabras.

El rubio se quedó en silencio, valorando si marcharse o no hacia el campo. Su mente se puso a trabajar y en poco menos de diez segundos ya tuvo todo un plan montado en su cabeza. Sonrió con suficiencia, recordando la cosa más obvia del mundo: Matt nunca había hablado con ella antes.

-Zadai no es tu tipo.- Dijo al fin, poniendo rumbo hacia el campo.

-Lamento decirte que estás muy equibocado.- Pero Eliot no alcanzó a escuchar sus palabras. Tal vez habría sido preferible no involucrarse con la castaña sin antes confirmar que se trataba de Soul36, pero Matt no era una persona que acostumbrara a equibocarse.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad que sentía por la castaña y la sensación de que se trataba de Soul36 pronto se convirtió en algo más extraño, al menos para el gamer. Él lo consideró una obsessión.

-Parece que has bajado tus notas en estas últimas semanas.- Comentó la profesora en clase, mientras los alumnos hacían unos ejercicios, refiriéndose al centro de curiosidad del pelirrojo.- Espero que puedas recuperarte pronto para las notas medias de fin de curso.

-Por supuesto.- Estaba bastante sonrojada.- Lo lamento, creo que me he relajado demasiado.

La profesora, una mujer cuarentona de cabello negro y lacio, suspiró con agotamiento. No solían pasarle ese tipo de cosas a sus alumnos de la Wammy's House. Miró un poco por encima a los que se encontraban en ese momento terminando sus ejercicios.

-Mello.- Lo llamó.- ¿Podrías intercanviar lugares con Zadai?

Ambos abrieron los ojos. Matt lo disimulaba bastante bien, continuando sin despegar la vista de su consola.

-¿Huh? Me niego. ¿Por qué debería hacer algo como eso?

La pelinegra era una de las pocas profesoras capaces de hacerle frente al carácter desafiante del rubio, y con un par de gritos logró acobardarle y conseguir su objetivo. El pelirrojo levantó la mirada, dirigiéndola como quién no quiere la cosa a su nueva compañera de pupitre. Iba a decir algo con una sonrisa cuando la profesora lo interrumpió.

-Espero que puedas despegar un poco los ojos de tu consola durante unos minutos cada clase y ayudarla para que no se desencamine.- Dijo, con una amplia sonrisa, que realmente era aterradora. No habia nada peor que tener una tutora como aquella. Matt asintió, cohibido.- Bien. Como veo que ya has terminado tus ejercicios, podrás enseñarle algo.- Y se fue.

Sorprendido por lo que terminaba de suceder, dirigió una mirada a Zadai. Ésta también lo estaba mirando, algo cohibida también.

-Realmente no hace falta que te molestes por esto.- No tenía ganas de que él dejara los videojuegos por hacer algo tan estúpido como apoyarla académicamente. Lo que ella tenía solo era pereza, se dijo, no era necesario molestarle para algo tan patético.

-Si necesitas ayuda en algo, puedes contar conmigo.- Y regresó a su amada consola.

Las horas y los minutos pasaron y la clase, a su tiempo, fue desapareciendo bajo el umbral de la puerta, quedando sólo dos personas en ese lugar.

-Sigue sin ser tu tipo.- Aclaró el rubio.

-Y yo creo que aun no entiendo a qué te refieres.- Matt lo miró serio.- Si vas a repetirme lo mismo sin explicarte antes, será mejor que cambies de método.

-Para ser el tercero en la lista de sucesión, eres bastante estúpido.- Eliot se sentó a su lado. La profesora ya se había marchado.- Es más que obvio que te gusta Zadai. Pero lo que tu sientes por ella no es más que capricho. Olvídate de ella y deja que alguien que la quiera de verdad se la quede.

-Esa forma de hablar es un poco desconsiderada.

-No lo creo.- Lo miró, serio y desafiante.

-Entonces debo entender que, en ese caso que tu dices sobre mi "capricho" hacia ella, tengo que olvidarla porque tu la quieres más.

El rostro del rubio se volvió rojo de repente, sorprendiendo un poco a Matt. Tartamudeó un rato y se marchó. Pocos minutos más tarde, él también lo hizo.

"¿Qué opinas de Eliot?", quiso saber, una vez entró en el juego. Tenía claro que se trataba de Zadai, pero primero queria comprobar un par de cosas antes de decírselo. Aunque casi se pudiera decir que empezaba a soñar con ella.

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"

"No sé, respondela" Al otro lado de la pantalla, Zadai empezó a montar sus teorías.

"No he hablado demasiado con él, pero es muy atento" De nuevo situándonos al lado contrario de la pantalla, Matt caló con algo de rabia contenida. No podia ser ese tipo tan desagradable una persona "muy atenta". Le preguntó al respecto.

"Notó que me había hecho daño en la pierna en el partido de fútbol, por ejemplo" Había llegado a la conclusión de que VCRed no era Eliot. "Además, siempre nota mis estados de ánimo".

-Eso es un golpe bajo.

Matt dió un brinco en su cama al escuchar las palabras de Mello, su compañero de habitación. Al parecer había estado tan inmerso hablando con Soul36 que ni siquiera se habia percatado de que se había sentado a su lado y había estado leyendo la conversación.

-Es obvio que se trata de Zadai, no entiendo por qué tanto misterio.- Mordió sonoramente una de sus tabletas de chocolate, mirando con suficiencia al pelirrojo.- ¿No te habias dado cuenta de ello?

-Si. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Últimamente le haces más caso y te pasas bastante más tiempo en el ordenador, al menos en este juego en particular. Y según esta conversación...

-Vale, lo pillo.- Se encendió un cigarrillo.

Mello no se consideraba a sí mismo una mala persona, así que no hizo comentarios maliciosos al respecto. Lo cierto era que Zadai no era un mal partido del todo, pese a haberse quedado con su pupitre en clase. Algo que provocaría que le guardara algo de rencor durante unos días.

-Es de las pocas chicas con las que te imagino.

Matt abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente. Sonrió amablemente. En aquel momento deseaba tanto estar con ella... pero se contuvo.

-Mañana por la noche va a haber un concurso de videojuegos en el centro.- Mello miró a su compañero desconfiado.- No me digas que no lo sabías.

-Lo sabía.

-Puedes estar seguro de que ella va a ir.


	5. Paralyzer, by Finger Eleven

**Gracias por los reviewsss! Me animaron mucho, espero que este capítulo también os guste tanto o más que el anterior. Y cierto, sé que me repito. **

**En cuanto al disclaimer, supongo que es más que obvio que Death Note no me pertenece. Es un hecho, asumidlo pequeños escarabajos de papel. Yo nunca seré capaz de hacer algo tan grande. **

Capítulo 5- Paralyzer, by Finger Eleven.

La cara de Zadai al levantarse solía ser muy cómica. Tenía los cabellos electrocutados, y si tenía un poco de suerte no había dormido con la boca abierta, provocando que un hilo de baba emporcudiera el cojín. A veces, sólo a veces, tenía la garganta tan hecha polvo que no podía ni siquiera hablar, e incluso sus movimientos se volvían más torpes que los de una tortuga lesionada con parkinson.

-A...agua.- Y la voz, cuando salía al tercer intento, solía ser extremadamente aguda y molesta hasta para ella misma. Beber tenía dos efectos contrarios: o calmarle el dolor de garganta o producirle ganas de vomitar. Aquel día tuvo suerte.

Era sábado, y no tenían clase. El despertador marcaba que pronto sería la hora de comer. Y quién decía "pronto" se refería a "hace como media hora". Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Mierda.- Su voz forzada sonó venida del averno. Su aspecto le importaba muy poco por las mañanas, ya que su cerebro tardaba una hora en despertarse y acompasarse al ritmo de su cuerpo, así que bajó descalza y con ese pijama tan horrendo de colores que sus amigas se habían esforzado en hacer desaparecer, sin éxito.

Atrajo las miradas de los pocos que aún se encontraban comiendo a su ritmo, y acostumbrándose al exceso de luz de aquel lugar cogió una bandeja y se sirvió la comida. Si sólo hubiera podido alcanzar el nivel 72 antes de las seis, no habría terminado viendo borroso y sería la poseedora de una encantadora espada tres niveles superiores a ella. Muy buena.

-¿Otra vez ese horroroso pijama?- Linda apareció detrás de ella. Parecía que llevaba horas despierta, puesto que estaba mucho más enérgica que el resto de los que estaban en ese momento en el comedor.- ¿Acabas de levantarte?

-Si.

Linda ya estaba acostumbrada a la madrugadora de su amiga, e incluso a sus manías y timbres de voz que no desaparecían pasadas un par de horas, así que no le extraño para nada el que Zadai pareciera poseida. Siempre le sacaba, cuanto menos, una sonrisa.

-Oh, Dios, ¡una poseída!- Un graciosillo hizo el comentario al escuchar ese monosílabo que pronunció con esfuerzo. Iba a decir algo pero prefirió callar. Cualquier frase, en ese estado, podía empeorar las cosas. Se sentó en una de las mesas, y tanto Linda como el intruso, que resultó ser Mello, se sentaron con ella. Zadai no comprendió qué hacía el rubio allí.

-No estoy poseída.

Él estalló en carcajadas, como si le hubiera dado un ataque, y le revolvió el cabello con algo de fuerza, al tiempo que contradecía las palabras de la castaña. Le pidió que lo repitiera, pero ella se negó y le dedicó una mala mirada, justo antes de ponerse a comer.

-Buu... qué aburrida.- Mello miró a Linda por un momento, y ella le correspondió. Sonrió con sorna.- ¿Acaso tu amiga realmente me está ignorando?

-No.- Otra vez la voz venida del averno. Mello estalló en carcajadas nuevamente.

...

Aquella noche, Zadai quiso asegurarse de que lo tenía todo bajo control antes de fugarse del internado para ir al concurso de videojuegos que una tienda que estaba de moda ofrecía en el centro. Lo comprobó todo y se aseguró cien veces de que no podían verla.

-Bien.- Dijo una vez ya había saltado la valla y se encontraba a un par de manzanas del orfanato.- Es hora de apresurarme.- Y empezó a correr para alejarse de allí.

No tardó en llegar al lugar en cuestión, el qual estaba lleno de gente que provaba unos y otros videojuegos en distintas salas. Al parecer, había como una especie de feria que ocupaba toda una plaza, algo pequeña, en la que se encontraba la tienda.

-Genial...- A la castaña le brillaban los ojos. Antes de decidirse por provar uno o otro juego decidió dar una vuelta. Eran las diez y media de la noche, y si no queria que la pillaran no debería pasarse allí más de dos o tres horas, así que si tenía claro a qué quería jugar, lo primero era ver cuáles había.

Los altavoces que estaban instalados en distintos lugares de la feria emitían música de la que le gustaba a ella, y eso mejoró su humor notablemente. Aprovecharía esas dos horas, sin duda alguna.

Se posicionó en el típico juego de carreras, con el volante, que se encontraba perfectamente a su altura. Miró a su contrincante, un chico de más o menos su edad que la miró con superioridad. No importaba, sabía que ella ganaría. Empezó la carrera y sin duda alguna le sacó ventaja en poco tiempo.

-Uooo.- Había tres o cuatro chicos que habían presenciado la carrera, y sin duda les parecía interesante. Zadai estaba viviendo un buen momento, le encantaba ganar, y más si había personas que pudieras presenciarlo. Un par más entraron a jugar con ella, pero no obtuvieron mejores resultados que el segundo. Y la norma era que quien ganaba, se quedaba. Y ella continuaba jugando.

Entonces sonrió. Su canción favorita, "Paralyzer", de Finger Eleven, había empezado a sonar. Se dejó llevar por ella un poco.

-¡Matt!- Uno de los chicos pareció estar contento ante la presencia de un chico conocido en la zona. Zadai pretendió no haberlo escuchado.- ¿Qué te parece una partida contra ella?- El joven, de aproximadamente veinte años y con la cara llena de pecas y el cabello naranja descolorido, abrió paso al gamer favorito de la castaña. El cual no pareció haberla visto.

-Claro.- Dijo.- Me encantará.- Se giró al instante a ver a su oponente y por dentro, aquel pequeño ápice de obsesión que había notado en los últimos días, se dió a conocer. Casi se le cae el cigarrillo que tenía entre los labios, pero con un extraño movimiento evitó que aquello sucediera.- Ey.- Saludó, como quién no quiere la cosa.

Cuando Zadai se giró, también su obsesión por el pelirrojo casi sale a la luz, pero el haber estado sobre aviso la mantuvo en su línea. Pareció sorprendida (realmente lo estaba), pero pronto se animó ante la oportunidad que se le estaba dando.

-Con permiso, voy a machacarte.- La castaña sonrió, encendió el juego, aceptó el reto y aceleró al máximo. Matt hizo lo mismo.

-Impresionante, va a la par con Matt.- Dijo el pecoso. Algunos acompañaron al chico en su comentario y en menos de cuatro minutos llegó la hora de cruzar. Increiblemente, ambos cruzaron al mismo tiempo.

La canción se terminó.

Ambos se miraron como por acto reflejo, y ella iba a decir algo cuando el pelirrojo la cortó.

-No deberías estar aquí.- Dijo.- ¿Te has fugado?

-Igual que tú, ¿cierto?

Sonrieron, saliendo de los asientos y dejando atrás al grupito. Al menos para Zadai, la provatura de videojuegos se habia vuelto algo totalmente secundario cuando apareció él.

-No esperé encontrarme con nadie aquí.- Comenzó Matt.- Es una sorpresa, Zadai.

-Yo diría lo mismo, pero de camino supuse que alguien como tú debería de venir, a no ser que no estuviera enterado.- Evitó mirarlo a la cara, puesto que temía que notara el ritmo alarmante al que palpitaba su corazón. Ella no lo sabia, pero el de Matt se encontraba en el mismo estado en esos instantes.

-Que acosadora...

-¡En absoluto! ¡N-n-no es eso!- Empezó a mover frenéticamente las manos, pero cuando vió que se trataba de una broma dejó de hacerlo y se volvió roja como un tomate.

-Deberíamos irnos ya.- Apuntó Matt, mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.- ¿Vienes?- Ella asintió, y caminaron calmadamente durante unos minutos.

Una bicicleta pasó a toda velocidad por la acera, y en un acto reflejo Matt agarró del hombro a su acompañante para apartarla, quedando tal vez demasiado cerca. Se miraron por un minuto, sin saber qué decir. El pelirrojo creyó que ya había estado esperando durante demasiado tiempo el momento perfecto para hablar a solas con ella, puesto que ya tenía más que claro que Soul36 era Zadai.

Pero algo le salió mal en su plan.

-Te encontré.- Dijo ella de repente, sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.- VCRed.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Aquello solo podía significar que ya no tenía el derecho de pedirle que saliera con él. Había cometido un grave error esperando al momento perfecto.

_Provablemente te moverás por completo_

_a mi en mi camino a ti. _

_Provablemente te moverás por completo_

_a mi en mi camino a ti._

**¿Reviews? :3 **


	6. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes, solamente este fanfic y Zadai, mi OC. **

**Bueno, aquí de nuevo. Continuo con la historia, gracias por los reviews y lamento haberos dejado de ese modo... ;)**

Capítulo 6- Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

Para Matt, quién en múltiples ocasiones se decidió a hablar con Zadai sobre su extraña apuesta, el no haberlo hecho en ese momento le provocaba una desagradable sensación en el estómago. Cerró los ojos y caló profundamente, aunque la castaña estuviera esperando su respuesta, y exhaló abriendo los ojos y observándola.

-En ese caso, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Zadai enrojeció al instante, pero sabiendo que raramente tendría otra oportunidad como aquella, decidió ser sincera y responder a la pregunta.

-U-un beso...- Bajó la cabeza. A Matt se le cayó, ésta vez si, el cigarrillo al suelo. Analizó la situación y, aunque tal vez sus creencias estuvieran siendo manipuladas por sus sentimientos, aquel sentimiento de arrepentimiento desapareció al instante.

Levantó los brazos a cámara lenta, algo inseguro al respecto.

Acarició las mejillas de la chica, quién se sorprendió por algún motivo y abrió los ojos, levantando la cabeza. Se acercaba. Realmente le daría el beso que le había pedido y sus manos... acariciaban tan suavemente sus mejillas que le estaban produciendo escalofríos.

Suavemente, sus labios chocaron.

Él los entreabrió y hizo más profundo el beso, acariciando ahora la nuca de Zadai, quien se dejó llevar y palpó con timidez los hombros del joven, que por un momento se estremeció y dejó de moverse. Ella se sobresaltó al respecto y lo miró a los ojos, sorprendiéndose al ver que una lágrima pasaba por su mejilla derecha. Tal vez era de felicidad, después de tanto tiempo queriéndolo.

Matt observó a la castaña, encontrándola roja como nunca antes habia visto a antes, y con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla. Levantó, con un cierto temblor, su mano para secarla. La chica se sobresaltó, bajando la cabeza.

-E-e-esto es p-patetico...- Dijo sonriendo forzosamente.

-¿Por qué?- Hablaban casi en susurros.

-... no lo sé.

Matt instaló su mano en la barbilla de Zadai y la levantó suavemente, plantándole otro beso, tratando de que éste fuera dulce. Poco a poco, fue desplazando esa mano hacia su espalda, haciendo lo mismo con la otra y rodeándola con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo, sin detener el beso.

Zadai rodeó al chico con los brazos, pensando en que aquello terminaría pronto. Sin embargo, cuando creyó que ya era suficiente para él e iba a separarse, Matt no la dejó. Detuvo el beso y la abrazó con fuerza. Aquello no se lo esperaba.

-Sé que tú has ganado pero... ¿quieres salir conmigo?- Tal vez de ese modo su obsesión dejaría de serlo, y podría dejar ir todas esas sensaciones que lo abrumaban al verla y el deseo de besarla cuando aquello sucedía.

-Me gustas, Matt.- Dijo ella.- Siempre me has gustado.

Él abrió aún más los ojos. La castaña se separó un poco y entonces fue ella quién acarició las mejillas de Matt, antes de besarle. Si no fuera por las campanadas que estaban dando las once y media, en esos momentos hubieran podido estar de ese modo para toda la eternidad.

-Será mejor que caminemos.- Dijo ella, recuperándose poco a poco de lo que terminaba de suceder. El joven asintió y, cuando vió que Zadai realmente iba a separarse de él, la cogió de la mano. Sonrió. Ahora que por fin estaba con ella, no dejaría de tocarla tan fácilmente.

Caminaron un buen rato en silencio, acariciándose con el dedo pulgar mutuamente. Ninguno de los dos se consideraba a sí mismo como alguien romántico en exceso, pero lo cierto era que ambos habían deseado aquello por un largo tiempo.

Saltaron la valla sin problemas y consiguieron infiltrarse con éxito en el edificio, llegando el turno de despedirse. Matt no lo aprovaba, pero creía que pedirle si podía dormir con ella sería ir demasiado lejos, y la besó a modo de despedida. Cuando, una vez dentro de su habitación, Zadai comprovó que el joven ya se había alejado lo suficiente, no pudo avitar saltar y hacer movimientos como si hubiera ganado mucho más que una sola apuesta.

-De hecho, eso es lo que ha ocurrido.- Se dijo. Aquella noche no podría dormir.

...

Se equibocó. Tardó un poco en dormirse, pero sin duda lo hizo y cuando se levantó al día siguiente tenía la misma voz infernal de siempre. Y era bastante tarde, como de costumbre. El reloj decidió que tampoco desayunaría con propiedad aquel día, asi que fue al baño a asearse y cuando salió tuvo un pequeño dilema: ¿Debería arreglarse más de lo normal, para Matt?

-Aaah... soy muy estúpida.- Se vistió con su ropa habitual y salió. Si realmente algo como no vestir de un modo u otro fuera a afectar a que él la quisiera o no, no merecería la pena hacerle caso. Y lo mismo con su voz infernal. Si había algún problema al respecto, debería de acostumbrarse.

Llegó al comedor. Pese a sus pensamientos iniciales, al ver a Matt allí su corazón saltó y deseó haberse arreglado. El pelirrojo la miró y a ella le pareció que estaba sonrojado. Cogió una bandeja con comida y se sentó a su lado, ignorando las miradas que algunos les lanzaban.

-Buenos días.- Saludó ella. Él correspondió al saludo y comieron en silencio.

-Ésta tarde... ¿quieres pasarla conmigo?

-Claro.- Miró a Matt, quién sonrió de aquel modo que tanto le gustaba a Zadai y que le revolvía el corazón. No había nada que le gustara más que pasar el tiempo con él. Diría los videojuegos, pero aún así estaria mintiendo.

Así pues, cuando llegó la tarde, Zadai se plantó delante de la puerta de la habitación y llamó tres veces antes de entrar y encontrarse la escena más sexy jamás vista con anterioridad: Matt, tumbado descalzo en la cama y con sus gafas puestas, tenía medio cigarrillo en su boca entreabierta y habia estado jugando a la PSP antes de levantar la mirada hacia ella.

-Ei.- Se quitó el cigarrillo mientras sonreía ampliamente y dejaba la consola de lado para dirigirse a ella y abrazarla con mucha, muchisima fuerza. Zadai lo agradeció porque de otro modo hubiera caido desmayada allí mismo.

Inspiró fuertemente y sonrió más aún si aquello era posible cuando ella lo rodeó con los brazos y le dió un beso en el cuello. Él no sería menos, y se separó un momento para besarla con fuerza.

-Hola, existo.- Mello apenas habia salido del baño.- Me voy a dar una vuelta, pareja feliz.

-Gracias Mello.- Matt le lanzó una tableta de un chocolate bastante caro. Una vez el rubio hubo cerrado la puerta no dudó en besarla de nuevo. Cuando se separaron la invitó a tumbarse con él en la cama, mientras terminaba la partida que habia dejado a medias, asegurándose de que ella no se levantaría, aprisionándola contra sí mientras, efectivamente, terminaba con su partida.

-¿Por dónde estábamos?- Dijo sonriendo una vez terminó, abriendo sus brazos para que ella pudiera acomodarse, aunque no lo hizo.

-Podría pasarme así para toda la eternidad.

-Oh, eso no seria bueno.- Matt la separó, de modo que ella quedó tumbada boca arriba, pero con los ojos cerrados en una mueca de indignación. Cuando notó que él se había posicionado encima suya abrió un ojo y enrojeció al instante.- Si estabas de espaldas a mí no podría verte.

-Eres malo.- La besó suavemente.

-¿Te gusta este malo?

-Mucho...- Dijo, casi en un sururro, roja, y con águilas reales en su estómago. No lo sabía, pero cierto pelirrojo se encontraba en el mismo estado.


	7. Ritmos distintos

**Así pues, capítulo final de Te encontraré. Espero que os haya gustado y que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Muchas gracias por haberlo leído y haber dejado reviews, los cuales, obviamente, me ayudaron a continuar. **

**El capítulo es bastante corto, puesto que no contiene argumento y es para darle un final algo así como más "redondo". Espero que os guste de igual modo :))**

**Podéis encontrar una imagen de Zadai en mi blog (podéis acceder desde mi perfil en fanfiction). **

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes, yo solo los uso para mis paridas varias. **

Capítulo 7- Ritmos distintos.

Aquel mismo martes ya toda Wammy's House estaba enterado de la relación que había entre Matt y Zadai, y algunos cuchicheaban al respecto, incluso mientras se encontraban en las clases, dónde seguían sentándose juntos.

-Le gustas más de lo que te imaginas.- Afirmó Linda un día, mientras se encontraba tranquilamente paseando junto a Zadai.- Wow, realmente los amores platónicos pueden dejar de serlo si se intenta...

La castaña sonrió ampliamente y le contó por tercera vez cómo sucedió todo. Linda le dió unas palmadas en el hombro y pensó en lo mucho que se alegraba por ella. Y por Matt, por supuesto, pero aquel era otro tema.

Hablando de dicho joven intelectual, se encontraba tirado en uno de los sofás del salón de juegos, con la única compañía de Near, quién montaba silenciosamente castillos de naipes. Aquello era mucho más agradable de lo que nadie pudiera llegar a imaginar. Hasta que tuvo que aparecer.

-¡Matt!- Un joven rubio de cabello corto apareció delante de él, provocando que guardara la partida por si acaso y le dirigiera una mirada a Eliot.

-¿Qué ocurre, Eliot?

-No te hagas el tonto, pedazo de gilipollas.- Agarró a Matt con fuerza por debajo de la camisa y lo zarandeó bruscamente. El pelirrojo se puso serio y se levantó, quitándose como quién no quiere la cosa al joven de encima.- Tú no tienes futuro con Zadai.

El pelirrojo sonrió amablemente, mientras le indicaba la salida. Aquello crispó los nervios del joven, que retó a Matt a una pelea para decidir quien se quedaba con Zadai.

-¿Qué te parece? ¡Así sabremos quién la quiere más!

Matt lo miró con aburrimiento.

-Lamento decirte que ella no es un premio ni nada por el estilo.- Estuvo tentado a encenderse un cigarrillo allí mismo.- Zadai ha decidido que me quiere a mi, así que simplemente asimílalo.

-Estáis yendo demasiado rapido.- Dijo él para rebatirlo.- Es como si de la noche a la mañana ya...

-Oye.- La mirada seria de Matt lo calló.- Llevo semanas soñando con ella todas las horas del día así que, ¿qué tal si dejas de meterte?

-Pero...

-No soy muy posesivo pero diré que es _mi _chica.- Sonrió amenazante.- Y si te atreves a decir algo más no respondo, ¿queda claro?

Eliot estuvo a punto de estallar, pero el pelirrojo le acarició la cabeza mientras sonreía como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. Cabreado, se marchó, no sin antes dar un portazo a tal potencia que destruyó la torre de naipes de Near.

-Lo siento.- Le dijo al albino.- ¿Te ayudo a montarla?

La escena del pelirrojo ayudando a la pequeña rata blanca de Near era, sin duda alguna, la imagen más graciosa y en cierto modo tierna que Zadai habia visto en mucho, muchisimo tiempo. Cuando el joven se dió cuenta de la presencia de la chica, sonrió ampliamente y terminó pronto de colocar las cartas que le tocaba en la torre. Se despidió de Near y fue al encuentro de la castaña.

-Me sentía culpable porque se derrumbara.- Empezaron a caminar pausadamente manteniendo una extraña conversación sobre videojuegos, hasta que terminaron en el momento que empezó todo.- Aún no me has revelado como conseguiste esa espada.

-¿Ah, no?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Simplemente cree un avatar y lo subí hasta un nivel alto, y luego me cree otro y pase objetos y demás. Eso es un buen truco y hay varios jugadores que lo hacen.

Matt quedó perplejo. Qué sencillo, y no se le habia ocurrido a él que pudiera haberlo conseguido de esa forma.

-Es ridiculo.- Se burló cariñosamente.

-No es rídiculo. Así mi avatar tiene muchisima más reputación y eso.

Caminaron por el orfanato en silencio y terminaron en la habitación de Matt. Se tumbaron en la cama y pasaron la tarde jugando a la PSP a varios de los juegos de carreras que tenía el pelirrojo, hasta que Mello entró y literalmente la hizo fuera a patadas, mientras ella se reía.

-Vais demasiado rápido, ¿no crees?

-Ya me ha dado alguien el discurso antes.- Se encendió un cigarrillo.- Y si vamos demasiado rápido dime tu cómo se supone que debemos ir.

-Insolente.- Empezó a girar sus puños en ambos lados de la cabeza de Matt mientras presionaba, y sonreía maquibélicamente.

Por otro lado, Zadai se encontró cara a cara con su amiga Linda, quién sonrió y le indicó que la siguiera, comenzando a hablar sobre temas triviales y terminando con el tema al que la castaña queria llegar desde un principio, con nombre y apellidos.

-Claro que, con Matt, dudo que quieras acompañarme a la discoteca.- Sonrió burlona.

-Seguro que, si consigues salir de Wammy's House, no necesitarás que te acompañe. Además... sabes muy bien que no tienes pensado ir.

-Odio tener una amiga que me conozca.

-Yo no. Me gusta que me conozcan, hace las cosas más senzillas.

Entraron en su habitación y allí se pasaron hasta la hora de cenar, donde se vieron obligadas a bajar al comedor y encontrarse con las miradas insinuantes. También con Matt y con Mello, y aquello fue agradable sin duda.

Cuando se sentaron a su lado, empezaron una conversación sin sentido y todo se volvió norma. Zadai y Matt se miraron, y él le sonrió. Su corazón empezó a palpitar muy fuerte y, cuando por fin terminaron la cena y teóricamente tenían que ir a dormir, Matt agarró de la muñeca a Zadai y la coló en el baño de las chicas.

-Esto...- Zadai no pudo terminar de hablar. Los labios de Matt se posaron sobre los suyos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sus brazos la rodearon por completo. Cuando ella se separó un poco para rodearle él se asustó pensando que habia ido demasiado rápido, tal y como le advirtieron, pero el beso que entonces le dió ella, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo para reducir la distancia, le dejó claro que no habia nada de eso.

-Te quiero.- Dijo él al separarse, acariciándola y volviéndose notablemente rojo, esperando la reacción de ella.

-Y yo a ti.- Sonrió.- Desde hace bastante tiempo, además.

Y nuevamente se besaron.

**C'est fini. **

**Muchas gracias por leer ésta historia, agradezco a todos los que dejaron review y a los que no os animo a hacerlo, me encanta saber la opinión de mis lectores sobre lo que escribo. **

**Ellie77: Al parecer fuiste la única en darte cuenta de que iban algo rapido con su relación, aunque espero que el asunto se haya entendido un poco en el capitulo. **

**En cuanto a los demás, muchas gracias :)) Espero que volvamos a leernos pronto! **


End file.
